


Smile

by dean_cas_and_pie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel's Trenchcoat, Cheesy, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, they are somewhat happy here, when everything isn't screwed up in their lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3959311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dean_cas_and_pie/pseuds/dean_cas_and_pie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A super cheesy and fluffy fic I wrote a year ago. Features motels, dead bodies and kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably not even going to watch the season finale. When I do, it will be when everything is okay again. That means I will probably never watch it. :(

Dean sat by the window in the grungy, outdated motel room him and Sam were staying in. They were in Montana hunting a pack of werewolves that had been mutilating cow. They had no leads and Sam had gone to the local library to do some research, so Dean was left with nothing to do.

He thought of the old men of letters bunker in Lebanon, Kansas that he, Sam and Castiel now called home. There were so many things he loved about the place, whether it be the marvellous water pressure, huge kitchen or garage to keep his precious baby in.

Dean was so very grateful for all those things, but the thing he loved most about the bunker was that he could share it with the people he loved the most. Sam would spend hours reading through all of the old books that held so much knowledge. Dean would call him a big nerd and tease him about getting all ecited about the dusty old books, but deep down he was proud that Sammy was finally happy. Cas was a fairly new inhabitant of the bunker. Sure, he had popped in countless times inbetween his heavenly duties, but he had only made the bunker his permanent home after he and Dan had taken their relationship to the next level.

It was in fact, a deformed, dead body that had brought them together. Team Free will had just finished ganking a Djinn, and when they went over to see its last victim's body, Dean's heart dropped when he saw that the dead victim donned a trench coat. He felt his legs turn to jelly and he collapsed against a tree. It was only after he felt Castiel's warm hand caress his cheek that he felt relaxed.  
"Are you okay, Dean?" the angel asked softly.  
"I.. I thought it was y-you" Dean stammered uncharacteristically. He leant in to Castiel's touch.  
"I don't know, Cas. I don't know if I could ever loose you again. You mean way too much to me".

He quickly snapped his jaw shut once he realised what he had admitted.  
"I mean-" He trailed off as Castiel kneeled in front of him where Dean was still sitting against the tree. Their foreheads touched and Dean looked into the angel's ocean blue eyes. They were filled with so much history, so much experience, so much pain, so much love...  
"You won't loose me." Castiel whispered as he slowly lowered his lips onto Dean's slightly pouted ones.

It wasn't a heated or passionate kiss, but it meant all the same and was so very intimate.

As they made they way back to the Impala, they were met with a knowing look.  
"Shut it." Dean scolded as Sam opened his mouth. 

On the way back to the bunker, Dean met Castiel's gaze in the rear view mirror and smiled softly when he got one in return from his angel.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want them to be happy.


End file.
